


He would've believe me

by Tyusha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyusha/pseuds/Tyusha
Summary: She is the only one who know the truth. But there no one in the world left who would've believe her.





	He would've believe me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Он бы поверил](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741487) by [Tyusha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyusha/pseuds/Tyusha). 



She didn’t noticed It right away. It didn’t come often and at first she thought It was play of light or imagination.

She did noticed It when it was too late. 

“Mommy?” It asked with her son’s voice. And she flinched on the inside as she understood: her child was gone. She looked in the alien eyes on her son’s face and couldn’t stop hands from trembling. 

“What have you done to him?” she asked with steady voice. She never gave up. She always was and will protect her family. Whatever it takes. 

“What are you talking about?..” asked not her son. It’s voice trembled and eyes was full of tears. She tried to ignore it but it was killing her to see her little boy in distress. It was a trick - she knew - but her heart missed a beat when the first tear rolled down monster’s cheek. Monster with her baby’s face.

She looked above It’s head on the black shadows of the Void rising from It’s back. The shadows twisted and reached for her. She found a knife on the table and squeezed it. She would never gave up without a fight. 

“Leave us alone. Get out!” 

She threw the knife but missed.

She screamed when shadows touched her arm. 

***  
“It’s ok. It’s ok. You’re fine, it’s ok…”

She felt warm hands on her shoulders and opened her eyes. She looked around but it was just two of them in the room. 

“Noah…” she sobbed and leaned on her husband’s chest. He did it. He killed the monster. They saved. It may killed their son but It couldn’t killed her husband. She cried from grief. She will never see her boy again. 

“It killed him” she said. It was too hard. She felt hands on her back froze. 

“We’re fine. It’s all right. I called ambulance, they’ll be in a minute. You gonna feel a lot better.”

“How can I feel better when It’s killed our son!?” she screamed. But she went quiet saw the Void around the corner. “It’s alive.”

She went numb. She couldn’t cry or move. She trembled into her husband’s arms. But this is ok. It can not touch them as long as he is here to protect. 

“Mischief go upstairs” Noah said and she looked at her husband. How can he not understand? How can he not see? 

“This is not our son, Noah” she whispered. “It’s not”

She felt Void move but It wasn’t gone. She looked into her husband’s eyes and saw grief, fear and pain. He didn’t believe, she understood. 

How can he not believe? 

“If our son was alive” she said with steady voice. “He would’ve believe me”.

Sound of sirens filled in the room. And than - clatter noise and many people entered the room. Too many. She didn’t see any of this. She looked as her husband hugged this Thing who killed their baby. And she swore to revenge.


End file.
